


bring it

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 6 [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Mixed Martial Arts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison is an established MMA fighter. She can teach the spirited, new redhead on the block a thing or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bring it

Allison wipes the sweat from her brow and puts her mouth guard back in, readjusting the gloves on her hands. As the bell rings, she watches the redhead across the ring warily, before moving back into a fighting stance. The whistle blows and Allison is focused.

Her dark eyes watch the redhead's shoulders, anticipating her next move. She grabs the arm that takes a swing at her and uses the momentum to try to spin Martin to the ground. Allison fails and her opponent uses the momentum to her advantage bringing her leg up in a roundhouse kick.

The brunette grunts with the force of the kick and steps back, moving into a defensive stance while she figures out her next move. The redhead was all anyone was talking about, moving quickly from local to state championships. Allison could see why. It wasn't just luck on the redhead's side.

Lydia moved in, taking the offensive and that's where Allison found her opening. One of the redhead's left jabs was sloppy and it afforded her an opening to hit her ribs on the left side. It knocked the breath out of her opponent and Allison quickly pinned the woman to the ground.

After the coach called the winner, Allison stuck out her hand to Lydia. “Good game.”

“You, too. Maybe you could give me some pointers for the future. Over a drink?”

Allison grinned. Her luck was looking up. “I know a bar a couple miles from here.”


End file.
